


Bruised Knees, Full Heart

by La_Catrina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom rey, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Sub Kylo, soft sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Catrina/pseuds/La_Catrina
Summary: Oh—he thinks, mouth dropping open as Rey pulls him toward her.“Do you think you could be good for me Ben?” she asks, and he shivers, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, half blind from an arousal that threatens to overwhelm him. Rey’s hands, her gentle touch and firm voice make him feel intimately present, every sensation magnified tenfold.“Yes,” he gasps. The light and the dark have always warred within him, but in this moment it seems simple, to be good, for her. He’ll do anything she wants.





	Bruised Knees, Full Heart

It doesn’t happen on purpose, though Ben supposes he should have known. Even on Starkiller Base he’d crouched, made himself small before her when he could have loomed like a dark shadow to frighten her. But this thing between them still feels fragile and new, both Rey and him figuring out what they like best. 

He’ll never grow accustomed to this, the feeling of Rey underneath him, solid and real. He kisses her deeply, one arm propping himself slightly above her while the other undoes the lone bun in her hair. Rey hums underneath her breath, rocking her hips a little against his thigh, chases that feeling of delicious friction. Ben feels the warmth of her even through the clothes that separate them. 

Anticipation curls low in his gut, and Ben drags his hand from Rey’s hair to the edge of her sleeping pants—pauses a moment to skim his fingers across the soft skin of her midriff before slipping one finger into the warm heat of her. 

“Kriff,” Ben says, the sound caught in the space between their mouths. Rey’s wet, she’s always so wet for this, for _him_ and it makes him dizzy with arousal. 

“Can I—?” Ben asks, desperate, pushing his intentions though the bond so Rey can see what he wants to do. 

“Yes,” Rey answers, and that’s it, Ben is sliding off the tiny Resistance issued bed, hitting the durasteel floor harder than he meant to. He’ll have bruises on his knees tomorrow, but it’s worth it, to watch the color crawl up Rey’s neck as he slides her pants and underthings off in one go. 

She straightens up, sits forward and lets her thighs fall open, gaze resting on his face. She’s beautiful, with her brown hair falling loose around her shoulders and the freckles like small galaxies across her face visible even in the dim light of the room. Rey’s lips are red and slick from all their kissing, and the air grows more charged between them, like an electrical storm about to make planetfall. 

Ben’s grip on her legs tightens as he moves towards the apex of her thighs. 

“Wait,” Rey breathes, and he does, leans back slightly as Rey reaches forward to touch two fingers to his chin. “You’re so beautiful like this,” she murmurs, eyes half lidded with desire. 

Ben feels a rush of warmth slide down his spine. Closes his eyes as emotions wells up in his chest. 

“Hey,” Rey says, tilting his chin up a little higher. “Ben, open your eyes.” 

Ben breathes in, out, feels the air filling his lungs before letting his eyes open. Rey waits until she’s certain he’s paying attention. 

“It’s true, you are,” she repeats, and Ben can see she believes it, sees the absolute conviction behind her eyes.

He feels something else flicker through the bond, something from Rey, and then she’s sliding her fingers over his jaw into his thick hair, the curls at the nape of his neck. She draws small circles into his jaw with the pad of her thumb, tightens the grip she has on his hair for a moment, and then releases it. He can’t help but to lean into her touch. Rey’s other hand pushes sweat-soaked strands away from his face before resting on the back of his head, gentle and reassuring. 

_Oh_ —he thinks, mouth dropping open as Rey pulls him toward her. 

“Do you think you could be good for me Ben?” she asks, and he shivers, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, half blind from an arousal that threatens to overwhelm him. Rey’s hands, her gentle touch and firm voice make him feel intimately present, every sensation magnified tenfold. 

“Yes,” he gasps. The light and the dark have always warred within him, but in this moment it seems simple, to be good, for her. He’ll do anything she wants. 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t like anything,” Rey says, and she’s serious, holds him steady and still until he nods his head. “I need to hear you say it Ben.”

“I’ll let you know,” Ben says, but he’s sure he won’t, already aches to move, to see where she will lead him. 

“Alright,” she nods, and finally, _finally_ she’s leaning back on the bed, legs hanging over the edge as she uses her hand in his dark curls to pull him closer. But before he can reach the thatch of dark curls Rey’s grip tightens again, not painful but a request to halt. A whine rips from Ben’s throat before he can think to stop it. 

“Did I say you could start, Ben?” she asks. 

“No,” he breathes, throat thick with _want_ , body vibrating even as he waits for Rey to speak. A beat of silence passes. Ben presses his face into the skin of her inner thigh, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses on any part of her he can reach, drunk on the smell of her arousal. 

“Alright,” Rey says, guiding him up and up, until his mouth settles over her, pink and wet and everything he’s ever wanted. He knows how to do this, and Rey lets out these little sounds, cut off sighs every time he slides his tongue over her clit. He works her over, dragging the flat of his tongue across the wide expanse of her, spit and her slick coating his lips and chin. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Rey gasps, “Just like that.” Ben slips a single finger into her and it’s so easy, no resistance, with her already so wet from his previous ministrations. Their labored breaths and the sounds of him fucking her fill the room. 

“One more, add more one,” and right after, “You can touch yourself Ben.”

He groans, slides another finger into her while he undoes the clasp of his pants with clumsy fingers. Pushes them down, palms his cock through his underthings, bites his lip to contain the whine that threatens to spill out. The drag of cloth over the leaking head is exquisite, just this side of painful and if he’s not careful he’ll come from this alone. 

Rey must sense his intent in the bond and tightens her grip on his hair, the prickle of pain dancing across his scalp. “Don’t come Ben, that’s an order.”

 _Kriff._ He lets go of his cock and focuses back on Rey, lips sealed across her clit as he adds a final finger, pumping them in and out of her as the muscles in her thighs begin to tense. One hand slides from its position in his hair to her chest. Ben glances up to see Rey pinch a pink nipple tightly between forefinger and thumb. 

A strangled cry escaped her mouth as she comes, tightening her legs around his ears until she’s the only thing that exists. Her taste in his mouth, the smell of her in his nose and the warmth of her surrounding him. Just Rey, and he can be Ben, just Ben and all he has to do is whatever she asks of him. Her chest rises and falls as she comes down, tugs gently at his hair to pull his mouth away once the sensations become overwhelming. 

“You were so good for me, Ben,” Rey says, sliding off the bed and into his lap, her hips bracketing either side of his bent legs. 

“Please—” he gasps, feels his skin pulled tight over his body, beads of sweat running down his temple. 

“I know, I know,” Rey replies, bringing one arm to wrap around his shoulders while the other falls between their bodies to slide her hand down the length of him, skin to skin. 

“Rey, _please_ , I’m—” he jerks into her hand, so close he can almost taste it. 

“Can you hold on a little longer? For me?” she nips at his chin, soothing the sting of her sharp teeth with her tongue. And it isn’t fair, the feel of her hand on him is so good, catching the precum he’s been leaking since this all started and using it to ease her way. Rey leans forward, presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, each corner of his eyes, the mole on the side of his cheek. 

“Did you like that Ben? Me telling you what to do? Telling you how good and perfect you were?” she whispers, her lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. He moans, can’t seem to focus on anything but the feel of her hand on him, the slick sounds of it undeniable in the quiet of the room. And then Rey stops, takes her hand off him and he cries out, cock hard and red as it strains between them. But she just looks at him, steady and resolute. 

“Yes, yes I liked it—all of it, please, just,” and now he’s pleading, desperate for her to touch him again. And she does, once he’s said the words out loud, small hands reaching for him. 

“You did so well Ben, you can come now,” and Rey kisses him, lips soft against his and that’s it, that’s all he needs before he’s coming so hard the world whites out for a second, or a minute, he can’t tell for sure. When he finally manages to open his eyes Rey looks at him, eyes big and soft. 

“Are you ok?” she asks, cups his chin in her hand. 

“Rey, that was,” he can’t quite believe what happened, only that he liked it—immensely. 

Rey smiles, and kisses him, slow and sweet. “I liked it too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind I don't have a lot of experience with dom/sub and smut writing, so any and all comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [thekesselrun](http://thekesselrun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
